


Regrets

by Faith_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lex realizes how he died, Lex wants to protect his sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: Family is always important, no matter the cost. To Lex, it’s nothing but a reminder of what he was and always would be
Relationships: Lex and Rose
Kudos: 1





	Regrets

Wings, cutting silently through the cooling night air. 

Wings, tainted with black and memories once known. 

A lone angel lands silently on the rooftop of a small home, his wings glisten in the dying sunlight as he folds them at his side. 

“I’m can’t deal with this shit anymore.” 

A voice, familiar and angry. 

The angel peers down over the edge of rooftop and sees a young girl, she’s picking at the hem of her shirt as she pulls a bike out of a garage, one perhaps too large for her small frame. 

Brown hair and bold blue eyes, framed by a pair of round, black rimmed glasses. 

“I’m leaving.” She says to no one. 

“Where will you go…” he asks quietly, his wings rustle beside him, he shivers in the dying light of day. 

The girl doesn’t answer, and he feels a twinge of sadness at knowing the angels’ code. 

Never interact with mortals.

“She tried to kill me! My own mother!” She throws her arms into the air and scrunches up her eyes, tears threatening to overflow. 

The angel sits up with renewed vigor as he listens to the girl recount her tale. 

“And it got my bother killed. Lex died protecting me.” 

Memories, flooding his mind like a maelstrom of violence and death. 

That young girl was his sister… 

And he’d died by his mother’s hand.


End file.
